Tendría que haber parado
by H0ri
Summary: Un fic casi drabble. Mucho angst, violación. Onesided Elricest desde el POV de Edo :3


**Tendría que haber parado**

Ya tenía años callándomelo. Ya tenía años escondiéndomelo. Ya tenía años negándomelo...Pero no importaba ¿verdad? Mientras este sentimiento no saltara a la vista, mientras nadie se diera cuenta no importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir, ¿no?

Y me resigné a ello. A mirarte de lejos y callar, esconder y negar ese sentimiento, a pesar de lo mucho que me doliera. A pesar de las ganas de llorar que sentía.

Pero no. No conforme con ello tú tenías que darte cuenta, precisamente tu. No se suponía que lo hicieras, pero te importó un pepino y lo hiciste. Aún en estos momentos me pregunto si lo mejor habría sido que me rompieras el corazón directamente rechazándome junto con mis enfermizos sentimientos, pero ni a eso te dignaste. No era tan difícil, ¿sabes? Solo tendrías que haberme arrancado el corazón que a final de cuentas ya era tuyo. Pero después de darte cuenta y confirmarlo lo único que quisiste hacer fue hacerte tonto y pretender que no sabías lo que yo sentía. Y también sabías que eso me lastimaba aún más y sabías que me daban ganas de llorar amargamente cada vez que me hablabas con tu dulce voz diciéndome las ganas que tenías de tocarme, de sentirme, de olerme. Y te odiaba . Te odiaba por decir esas palabras que me llenaban de una falsa esperanza de que lo desearas de la misma manera que yo. Y sabías que lo hacía, pero decidiste con firmeza ignorarlo y pretender que yo hiciera lo mismo.

¿Era un juego para ti? ¿Jugar con el hilo del que pendían mis sentimientos, enredándolo entre tus dedos y echarlo a volar te pareció divertido?

Porque eso parecía, hermanito, eso parecía. Me hacías albergar una fe vacía de que compartieras este pecado conmigo como un secreto, un secreto vergonzoso entre hermanos para luego destruirla cuando volvía a la realidad para darme cuenta que era imposible, que era incorrecto y que no sucedería jamás.

Y después de todos estos años todavía te sorprende, te sorprende el haber roto ese hilo, ese hilo con el que jugaste, quizá sin darte cuenta, todo este tiempo. Ese hilo que estiraste al grado que llegó al límite.

Tu cara horrorizada y llena de dolor esta enmarcada en lágrimas. Tus ojos me dicen que estas arrepentido, pero no me importa y sigo cometiendo este pecado, haciendo realidad esos espantosos pensamientos que recorrieron mi mente todo este tiempo y traté de acallar. Y me veo aquí, en medio de la noche tomándote. Tomándote a ti, mi hermano por la fuerza. Abuso de ti y siento tu calor entre mis brazos, o al menos en uno de ellos, tu forcejeas peor sabes que no puedes, que no conseguirás liberarte por mucho que lo intentes, ¿no es así?

Ahora el sudor se mezcla con tus lágrimas y un poco de sangre que logré sacar de tu interior. Te duele, pero tus fuerzas se acabaron. Ahora solo jadeas y me miras fijamente yaciendo inmóvil bajo mi cuerpo mientras te baño a besos. En un intento de enternecerme mueves suave y débilmente tu cabeza indicándome que me detenga, y ambos sabemos que no lo haré.

"Hermano, si me quieres para..." murmuraste con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban a tu pequeño cuerpo mientras te seguía lastimando. Pero, ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Al? ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro ya que es porque te quiero que no puedo parar?

Y es la verdad, Al. Pero tendría que haber parado. Tenía que haber sido un buen hermano y parado.

Y no pare, porque te quiero es que no pare.

Ya la noche quedo ahogada en el amanecer. Pasaron muchas horas desde que cesó la tormenta y nuestros cuerpos se separaron una vez más, quizá para siempre.

Ahora es mi cara la que esta enmarcada en lágrimas cuando te veo pasar y probablemente si la vieras te diría que estoy arrepentido. Pero tu sigues cabizbajo y no puedo ver tu cara. Eso no tiene importancia, pues sé que si la viera me diría que te importa un bledo mi arrepentimiento y aún si te implorara no me perdonarías el haberte corrompido. Y me duele, pero no deja de gustarme y eso me duele más.

Tendría que haberme tragado el dolor de esos años y conformarme con verte a la lejanía.

Tendría que haber sido un buen hermano.

Tendría que haber parado...


End file.
